H.S.M.A.B
'The H.S.M.A.B' hsmab stands for hard steel machine air blimp and you can see the design above with 3 engines and a laser charge for one of the abilitys the HSMAB is a artificaly made MOAB class bloon it has many abilitys and comesout on round 140 and only once stats: *health 30 times the health of a ZOMG *speed 25% the speed of a ZOMG abilitys * spawns bloons from zebra to BFB :spawn time lead every 1 second; zebra every 1 second; rainbow every 2 seconds; ceramic every 2 seconds; moabs every 5 seconds; BFB every 10 seconds also theres a 10% chance that the bloon will be regen or camo instead of normal (excluding moab class) also spawns its own type of bloon every 3 seconds called the hard lead bloon it should be the purple one to the right of this text the hard lead bloon has lead propertys and can only be damaged by towers that do more than 10 popping power for every shot splits into 5 ceramics takes 35 hits (the 10 popping power thing comes from BTD X of cource) *stun laser: shoots a laser that stuns towers from shooting every 7 seconds with infinte pierce targets the closest tower *Has semi-lead property projectiles that pop lead will do normal damage projectiles that dont still do damage but only half the damage they would normally do *automatic shield generators: at half health shield generators activate and spawn a shield around the blimp and cause all damage to be halfed *other blimp engine overclock: makes all other moab class bloon on screen have double the speed this ability is rare *camoflauge mode: causes the blimp to temporaliy have camo propertys now and all bloons within a 0-1 super monkey range will also be temporaliy camo (including blimps) the time is 80 seconds this ability is rare after defeating the blimp it will turn into a smaller version the second phase its now overclocking it systems and double the spawn speed the stun laser shoots 3x as fast luckily the shield and other blimp overclock systems have been damaged but new abilitys are activated and its now twice as fast second phase abilitys * spawns bloon planes that will go further in the track and spawn 50 to 200 zebras or rainbows at a part of a track (150 pixels away from the exit or further) has a 50% to spawn 1 to 10 moabs too but no bfbs * a new bloon type will spawn the hard lead blimp (from btd X) it has the same propertys as the hard lead bloon but will only be popped by towers that do more than 15 popping power per shot and will split into 4 hard lead bloons spawn time every 8 seconds * plus all the other abilitys when popped will give 10000000 XP, 5000 Monkey money and 40 tokens plus a free spike factory from the left over scrap of the blimp Category:Bloons Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons